En boca cerrada no entran moscas
by Logan O'Neill
Summary: La relación entre Castle y Beckett está cambiando. Los dos están jugando con fuego. . Además un chiflado anda matando a payasos lo que atrae a los periodistas. Y todo se complica cada vez más... Rating T... por ahora!
1. Chapter 1

EN BOCA CERRADA NO ENTRAN MOSCAS

UNO

La lluvia había empezado a caer cinco minutos antes, lentamente, con un ruido ligero y continuo, tranquilo y difuso. Las fachadas grises, las persianas metálicas con pintadas y los rótulos parpadeantes lloraban, mezclando el agua con los hidrocarburos, en una vana tentativa para lavar la Gran Manzana de la negrura destilada por los sentimientos humanos. Aquí y allá, entre los desperdicios, una silueta felina se extirpaba de las sombras circundantes para desvanecerse súbitamente bajo un coche aparcado. La ciudad estaba dormida, inconsciente de la desgracia que acababa de acaecer. Como en otras ocasiones, la noche se había llevado una vida sin molestar los sueños o las pesadillas de millones de sus ciudadanos. Sin embargo, había de los que se les paga para saber cómo ideas tan oscuras pueden provocar que una persona mate a otra. Y por descontado, estaba ese tipo extraño que ennegrecía miles de páginas con esos mismos sentimientos destructores.

Richard Castle veía desfilar las calles desiertas a través de la ventana del Crown Vic. No faltaba nada para que su imaginación de escritor sacara tesoros de lo acontecido. Poco sabía a propósito de ese nuevo caso, pero la dirección que Beckett le había dado – una zona conocida por sus camellos y sus prostitutas- era apetecible. El tiempo era ideal, impregnado de melancolía y tempestuoso, como si el esplín pudiese quebrantarse con una ira imprevisible. Según Espo, el crimen era de los curiosos. Había añadido en el mensaje enviado a Kate que "éste le gustara a la mente retorcida de Castle". Sin embargo, la lluvia y la necesidad de dormir le volvían alicaído y hoy la perspectiva de un crimen en plena noche no le excitaba en absoluto.

Cuando empezó su colaboración con la policía cuatro año antes, los detalles sórdidos eran los que le habían atraído, pero su inclinación por lo macabro se había atenuado. El escritor estaba ahora mas interesado en explorar el lado colateral de los crímenes. Los consideraba de manera más humana, sentía el dolor, la desesperación, la pena, la angustia y el desamparo de los que lloraban. Lo contrario hubiera sido ilógico. Lo había experimentado él-mismo, en sus carnes y en su alma. La adrenalina que fluye en la sangre, la nausea que contrae las vísceras, los pulmones que ya no se llenan de aire, la impresión de que el mundo se está derruyendo y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo... El capitán Roy Montgomery era un buen policía, un buen padre, un buen marido y un buen amigo. Había hecho un error, uno solamente, y éste le había sido fatal. Sus cadenas se habían hecho más y más pesadas y se habían ido enrollando entorno a su cuello durante diez-y-nueve años, aplastando y ahogándole bajo su culpabilidad. Castle desvió su atención de las calles débilmente iluminadas para centrarse en la mujer que conducía a su lado. Deglutió sin darse cuenta, el recuerdo aun estaba demasiado vivo en su memoria. Volvió a sentir la sangre pegajosa y caliente sobre sus manos, sobre su ropa, sobre la hierba verde del cementerio. Unos meses antes casi la había perdido cuando una bala le agujereó el pecho. El sniper se había esfumado, el maldito se había evaporado, pero los estragos provocados subsistían. Su cuerpo se había recuperado de la herida, pero en su mente ésto había añadido ladrillos al muro erigido después de la muerte de su madre. Empero, algo había cambiado recientemente. Una sonrisa ligera se dibujó en los labios del escritor. Desde hacia poco, unas oberturas empezaban a aparecer en ese muro que parecía inexpugnable. Era consciente de ello y dejaba en manos de Kate el manejo de la barca temiendo que si iba demasiado lejos y demasiado rápido ella pudiera dar marcha atrás, Castle se adaptaba y aceptaba lo que Kate consentía en darle, por ahora. Rick conseguía contentarse más o menos con la proximidad física injustificada, con los roces disimulados, con las miradas insistentes, con las sonrisas que se dibujaban sobre las suaves curvas de sus labios solo para él. Últimamente, otro sentimiento, o más bien una manera de expresarlo, había aparecido. Era un signo evidente de la erosión de ese muro. Era implícito, una manera desviada y menos agradable de hacerle entender lo que sentía por él: los celos. Esos celos, ya no le importaba mostrárselos de manera evidente. Unos celos incisivos, acompañados de fría rabia contenida y de indecisión dolorosa. Lo que antes solo podía ver en sus ojos, ahora lo percataba en sus palabras, aunque no directamente, como cuando Kate presintió en Sophia Turner una rival, decepcionada de no haber sido la sola y exclusiva musa de Richard Castle. Esos celos eran anhelo de posesión. La sonrisa en los labios de Castle se estiró aun más mientras sus ojos seguían focalizados en la forma que resaltaba en la penumbra exterior.

-Castle...

-Hum?

-Para.

-Que pare de qué?

-Para de mirarme fijamente y de sonreírme como si fuera una gominola.

Castle aparto la mirada y llevo el café a su boca para ocultar la sonrisa, algo atenuada, de la que no conseguía deshacerse. La palabra posesión le había puesto en mente imágenes que no le empujaban a la moderación.

-1-

El silencio se había instalado lentamente en el coche. No era un silencio incómodo ni pesado, era un silencio para concentrarse. A Beckett le hacía falta antes de empezar un nuevo caso y Castle lo sabía y lo respectaba. De esta manera él podía volver a pillar el sueño ya que el móbil le había despertado a las tres de la madrugada. Castle estaba en plena pesadilla en la que se mezclaban imágenes confusas de Kate y de Sophia Turner. Un mes después de su muerte, su recuerdo continuaba acosando su mente y perturbaba su reposo. Rick se sentía cada vez más fatigado, su sueño era demasiado frágil y sus pesadillas sumamente agotadoras. Hombre secreto aunque no lo pareciera, no quería que nadie se diese cuenta. Rick intentaba ser el de siempre - niño crecido, amigo considerado y buen sabueso- pero el cansancio se acumulaba y cada vez le resultaba más difícil continuar así. Este cansancio insidioso lo sentía con creces a esas horas, hechas para el reposo aunque fuera ligero y agitado. Sus pestañas, pesadas, se cerraban por si-mismas, sin que pudiera evitarlo. El ronroneo del coche y la conducción flexible de Kate, le pusieron poco a poco en los brazos de Morfeo. Cuando un calor húmedo atravesó la tela de su pantalón el sueño se le quebró bruscamente.

-¡ Joder !Se exclamó incorporándose bruscamente en su asiento. Se había dormido con el café en las manos.

-Castle, la noche está hecha para dormir – dijo Kate haciendo broma.

-¡Es lo que estaría haciendo si no me hubieses llamado a las tres de la madrugada!-Respondió limpiándose frenéticamente con una de las toallitas que Kate guardaba en la guantera.

La mujer levantó una ceja, desconcertada. No estaba habituada al tono seco que el escritor había empleado. ¿Y no acababa de soltar una palabrota?

-Si no quieres que te llame cuando un caso se presenta durante la noche, pues dímelo. Nadie te obliga a venir.

El silencio duró unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad. Afuera, el semáforo se puso en rojo y el coche se inmovilizó.

-Lo siento, supongo que ando algo corto de cafeína... No quería... -Castle se pasó la mano por el pelo aun húmedo. Kate sabía lo que ese gesto significaba, Castle estaba nervioso y cansado. El escritor no solo andaba corto de cafeína, también andaba corto de palabras y debía estar maldiciéndose por haber reaccionado de tal modo. Su compañera negó con la cabeza. No podía estar resentida con él. Este último mes había sido difícil para Rick y aunque no quisiera mostrarlo Kate se daba cuenta de que los hechos que rodearon la muerte y la traición de Sophia Turner le habían afectado más de lo que quería reconocer.

-Tranquilo Castle. Normalmente soy yo la que está imposible sin mi dosis de cafeína. Por una vez que eres tú …- Dijo Kate con una sonrisa para devolverle su buen humor y funcionó porque Castle también se puso a sonreír. Sus miradas, como muchas veces estas últimas semanas, se quedaron enlazadas más tiempo de lo necesario.

-Kate... -su voz no era más que un murmurio.

-Hum? - Contestó ella aun aferrada a sus ojos azules.

-Está en verde.

_**Si os gusta lo escrito, dejadme un comentario por favor. H**__**ace **_**años**_** que no escribo en **__**español y no sé si est**__**á**__** aceptable. Si hay errores, decídmelo y intentaré mejorar para el próximo cap**__**í**__**tulo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Muchos comentarios no habían pero los pocos que me los han dejado me piden que continúe. Pues para vosotros lo hago, muchas gracias por el apoyo y los consejos. Espero que esto siga gustándoos. Por favor, decidme lo que pensáis de ello**_.

**DOS**

No les resulto difícil encontrar el lugar del crimen. Los faros giratorios de dos coches de policía derramaban sus luces resplandecientes por las piedras grises del edificio. Kate aparcó el Crown Vic a proximidad y salió seguida de cerca por Castle que andaba poniendo mala cara. El café le había manchado el pantalón y la humedad se había desparramado hasta la ingle. Era muy incómodo. Para que no se viera, se abotoneó el abrigo y tuvo que apurarse para alcanzar a Beckett. Hizo un gesto al policía en uniforme que guardaba la puerta del inmueble y éste se lo devolvió. Al cabo de tres años y medio de trabajar con los polis todas las caras le sonaban;

Kate había contado cuatro pisos al llegar. Esposito había mencionado que el cuerpo se hallaba en el último. Se giró sin pensarlo, acostumbrada como estaba a sentir la presencia de Castle pisándole los talones. No la estaba mirando, ocupado deshaciéndose el ultimo botón de su abrigo que le impedía dar sus zancadas habituales. Kate tuvo el tiempo justo para poner una mano sobre su torso para detenerle.

-Castle, para de jugar con tu abrigo y mira a donde vas. Por poco te me echas encima.

El autor la miró con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara sin afeitar.

-Ya te gustaría a ti que te pasara por encima...

Con su mano aun apoyada en su torso, Kate le empujó suavemente con fingido fastidio y se volvió para empezar a subir los escalones. Castle deshizo otro botón y la siguió refunfuñando.

-¡Vaya tontería! ¿Qué idiota construye un edificio de cuatro pisos y no pone ascensor?

El final de la escalera se perdía en un pasillo sombrío. De cada dos bombillas una no funcionaba, echando las tinieblas a intervalos irregulares sobre las siluetas de los dos socios a medida que avanzaban. Al fondo, entre un gran florero vacío y una bolsa de basura abandonada desde hace días -una especie de jugo marrón se escapaba de ella- esperaba otro policía en uniforme.

-Detective Beckett – saludó cortésmente. Luego se dirigió al escritor – ¡Eh, tío! ¿Cómo estás Castle? El agente Molina le dió una palmada en la espalda que por poco le hace perder el equilibrio.

-Bien Joe, ¿y tú ? - Le preguntó dándose un masaje donde la mano enorme de Joe le había impactado

-Mejor desde que firmaste el libro para mi chica. Estaba como loca. Si la hubieras visto, no te lo habrías creído. Adiós los problemas. ¡ he pasado una noche monumental !

Castle le guiñó un ojo y entró en el piso. Su sonrisa se desvaneció instantáneamente. Miró a Beckett con la nariz arrugada. A pesar de tener más de cuarenta años, sus mímicas le daban la impresión de ver a un niño de cinco al que le obligan a comerse espinacas. Ese aire de chiquillo le había aborrecido durante los primeros días de su colaboración pero ahora Kate debía admitir que le gustaba bastante. La policía se fustigó mentalmente, cada vez le costaba más concentrarse en su presencia. Reprimiendo la sonrisa que empezaba a curvar sus labios, centró su atención en la habitación donde se encontraban. Se trataba de un salón si se consideraban los muebles y sobretodo era un lío indescriptible. La suciedad y el desorden se disputaban la partida con la pestilencia y... -Castle levantó un pié, había chafado algo- los escarabajos.

-Beckett, recuérdame que tire estos zapatos antes de irme a casa. ¡Que asco!

-Si no le hubieran asesinado, este tío se habría muerto de tétanos, de septicemia o devorado por las cucarachas -comentó Lanie con la misma cara de asco que había puesto Castle – Beckett, Señorito escritor, bienvenidos _chez Derek Morris. _

-Ah, no, por favor, esto sí que no... - soltó Rick, retrocediendo un poco.

Ante la mirada interrogativa de las dos mujeres, añadió:

-No me gustan los payasos.

-Vamos Castle, no me digas que _It_ te traumatizó tanto.

-No, Beckett. Mi aversión por los payasos es más antigua. Cuidado, no estoy diciendo que sea viejo... pero te puedo asegurar que Stephen King en esto no tiene nada que ver. Es que no me gustan esas caras untadas con maquillaje barato y grasiento, las narices rojas ridículas, los atuendos más chillones que un árbol de navidad. Y esos zapatos. ¡Enormes! Piénsalo. Esos tíos deben tener un complejo de inferioridad para calzar esas cosas. Ya sabes lo que se dice...

-Castle, ya continuarás tu informe más tarde – le calmó Beckett antes de que se lanzara en uno de esos monólogos interminables y sin sentido.

-No, no, Kate, deja que acabe.

La detective fusiló su amiga con la mirada. Dale carta blanca a Castle y acabarás arrepintiéndote.

-Gracias doctor. Estaba diciendo que se trata de un complejo de inferioridad. Estudios científicos demuestran que por el tamaño de las extremidades, los pies y las manos, se puede saber más o menos cuánto mide el órgano...

-¡Castle!

-Vamos Beckett. Imagina lo que ello conlleva. ¿Qué perversión esconde el hecho de llevar zapatos como estos? Al menos son diez números más grandes que sus pies! Debe ser pequeñita, pe...

-¿Castle, porqué no te callas? - Replicó Beckett poniendo los ojos en blanco – Tenemos trabajo.

-¡Yo! Jefa, Castle...-Esposito acababa de llegar, justo a tiempo para dar los datos a propósito de la víctima. Sacó su bloc de notas y empezó a aflojar las informaciones recolectadas:

-Tenemos aquí al señor Derek Morris. Su identidad ha sido confirmada por el contenido de su cartera. Quarenta años. Este cuchitril es suyo como lo demuestran las cartas que hemos encontrado y la dirección inscrita en su carnet. Su primo, Marty, le ha descubierto así hace poco menos de una hora. Vuelve de juerga con unos amigos y encuentra la puerta medio abierta. La primera cosa que ha visto al entrar era su primo al suelo y sin vida.

-¿Dónde está Ryan? -preguntó Castle a Esposito, acostumbrado a ver a los dos detectives siempre juntos.

-Notó que había una cámara en la entrada. Uno de los vecinos nos ha dicho que el propietario vive a pocas manzanas de aquí. Se ha ido a ver si puede conseguir que le afloje las grabaciones.

-Bien. ¿Y tú Lanie, puedes aclararnos?

Cuatro pares de ojos se giraron para mirar al cadáver, echado sobre un montón de papeles y de periódicos cerca de un sofá medio hundido y de una mesa de café donde se amontonaban latas y botellas de cerveza vacías. Derek Morris estaba vestido de payaso, no había tenido tiempo para cambiarse. Su atuendo comportaba una chaqueta roja de lunares amarillos abierta lo que dejaba aparecer una camisa azul eléctrico salida del pantalón, verde de cuadros, y ofrecían una vista panorámica inigualable de su barriga prominente. La panoplia la completaban un par de zapatos rojos y amarillos, aun más grotescos por su medida que contrastaba con la horizontalidad del cuerpo. Sus ojos abiertos como naranjas estaban apagados por un velo blanquecino y parecían contemplar el techo con una mirada de pez muerto. Su peluca se había escurrido y dejaba aparecer un cráneo de cabellos escasos. Un hilo de sangre que sobresalía sobre su blanco maquillaje se escapaba de un orificio nítido en su frente. Pero lo más turbador era su boca. Sus labios habían sido cosidos y el asesino había depositado algo en su boca.

-La causa de la muerte es más bien evidente – Lanie hizo un gesto circular con su mano enguantada resiguiendo el orificio por el que la bala había entrado – Diría que es un calibre 38, a quemarropa. La bala ha salido por detrás del cráneo.

Los cuatro compinches miraron hacia el fondo del salón. Se podía ver un agujero en la pared. Castle se aproximó esperando encontrar el proyectil pero un agente de la policía científica se lo quitó de la cabeza, visiblemente irritado. La reputación de fisgón del escritor era conocida de todos.

-No hay pruebas de violencia y seguramente murió de golpe – continuó Lanie – La hora de la muerte se sitúa entre las onza y medianoche.

-¿Y para su boca?- Preguntó Beckett.

-Ya veremos cuando esté a solas con este caballero...

-2-

La media hora siguiente Beckett y Castle la pasaron horrorizados ante el estado del piso. El escritor tenia la impresión de que el asesino algo había añadido al desorden aunque las pocas cosas de valor que Derek Morris tenía parecían estar todavía en el apartamento. La policía científica estaba algo desamparada en medio de ese campo de ruinas, encontraban en todos sitios centenares de huellas dactilares y substancias dudosas. Tendrían dificultades para separar lo útil de lo anodino ya que los dos ocupantes no se habían percatado de que una mente sumamente pragmática había inventado en un pasado remoto la escoba y la bayeta.

La única persona que podía corroborar la suposición de Castle era el primo de la víctima. Éste, completamente piripi, estaba evacuando sus tripas por la boca desde que los policías habían llegado y no se le había podido interrogar como era debido. No tenía importancia, visto su estado de embriaguez, no cabía la menor duda de que no hubiera podido matar a su primo de manera tan limpia. Las probabilidades de que se tire una bala en el pié o que acabe tirando con el arma al revés eran más importantes. Castle y Beckett habían esperado poder interrogarle allí mismo pero su nivel de alcoholemia iba por las nubes y después de haber vaciado su estomago se había sumido en un estado letárgico total e inquebrantable.

-No sé si podremos sacar algo útil de él - comentó Castle – Cada vez que abre la boca es para vomitar o roncar.

-Ya acabará soltando la mona – respondió Kate con una mueca. El olor infecto del piso y las emanaciones de alcohol regurgitado empezaban a irritarle las narices.

Cuando estaban a punto de volver a la comisaría, Ryan regresó y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-No hay suerte con la cámara. No funciona desde hace años.- Los ojos azules del policía chispeaban a pesar de la hora tardía y de las malas noticias. Castle sintió una ligera punzada de celos. Si a él el matrimonio le hubiera sentado tan bien...

-Tendrías que interrogar a los vecinos para saber si alguien a visto o oído algo. Insiste con el ruido del disparo.

-Hecho. Todo el edificio dormía. Nadie ha oído el disparo. Pero la joven que vive justo debajo dice haber entendido un ruido sordo a las doce menos cuarto.

-El ruido del cuerpo que cae al suelo, sin vida, sobre el montón de papel. - dijo Castle mirando el lugar en que la victima había estado echada. Se volvió hacia Ryan arqueando una ceja – Dime, las doce menos cuarto... ¿No es eso muy preciso?

-Llevaba una hora intentando dormir y casi lo había conseguido cuando el ruido se lo impidió. Echó un vistazo, de instinto, a su despertador y por eso sabe que hora era exactamente. - Aclaró Ryan quien visiblemente se había preguntado la misma cosa.

-Vale. Nosotros nos vamos a la comisaria. En cuanto la Bella Durmiente se haya despertado, me la lleváis.

-De acuerdo jefa. Hasta luego -Ryan desapareció por una de las habitaciones, silbando alegremente.

Castle le miró desconcertado. Era un comportamiento algo raro en una escena de crimen. Tomó nota de ello para utilizarlo con Raley para aliviar un poco un momento difícil en su próxima novela.

-¿Te vienes Castle?

Kate ya estaba esperándole en la puerta. El escritor la siguió pisándole los talones. Hizo un gesto de la mano a Molina que seguía en el mismo sitio que una hora antes. El policía les observó mientras se iban meneando la cabeza. Castle y Beckett caminaban juntos, con una proximidad injustificada, rozándose a cada paso.

-A propósito Beckett...

-Dime – Kate le escuchaba a medias con las marchas de su cerebro puestas en el caso. La pizarra blanca ya se estaba perfilando en su mente.

-Por si te interesa, calzo un 45.

Kate puso los ojos en blanco. Su colega, como siempre demasiado cerca de ella, le miraba maliciosamente. La mujer acabó por sonreír, una sonrisa ligera y fugaz. Castle se dio cuenta de ello. Nadie le conocía mejor que él. Sus sonrisas, sus gestos, sus mímicas y sus palabras... algo había cambiado últimamente en su manera de comportarse. Algo había cambiado en esa conexión que mantenían. Rick consideró esa sonrisa como un gesto alentador y se atrevió a poner la mano en su espalda para acompañarle durante un breve instante con uno de esos ligeros contactos que se autorizaba cada vez más.

_**Dejadme vuestros comentarios y consejos por favor. Muchas gracias de antemano. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lo siento, ya sé que es algo corto pero espero que valga la pena. Como siempre, os agradezco vuestros comentarios y espero que para este nuevo capítulo también me dejaréis algunos. Bueno, os dejo ya. Hasta pronto. **_

_ Kate puso los ojos en blanco. Su colega, como siempre demasiado cerca de ella, le miraba maliciosamente. La mujer acabó por sonreír, una sonrisa ligera y fugaz. Castle se dio cuenta de ello. Nadie le conocía mejor que él. Sus sonrisas, sus gestos, sus mímicas y sus palabras... algo había cambiado últimamente en su manera de comportarse. Algo había cambiado en esa conexión que mantenían. Rick consideró esa sonrisa como un gesto alentador y se atrevió a poner la mano en su espalda para acompañarle durante un breve instante con uno de esos ligeros contactos que se autorizaba cada vez más._

**TRES**

Café. Le hacia falta su dosis de cafeína. La máquina expreso se hallaba en la sala de descanso, la había regalado a sus nuevos colegas tres años antes y hacia las delicias de los cafeinómanos de la brigada. Olvidados estaban el jugo de calcetín y el brebaje frio, el percolador era una auténtica bendición.

Castle puso dos tazas en la rejilla de apoyo, sacó los portafiltros, los golpeó suavemente contra la esquina del cubo para eliminar la molienda y la llenó de nuevo. Una ligera presión sobre el interruptor y su oído captó el tenue clic de la máquina poniéndose en marcha. Rick imaginó el recorrido del agua, de la reserva hasta la caldera dónde la resistencia incrementaba la temperatura. El agua, a noventa grados, penetraba entonces el portafiltro y empapaba el café. Inspiró fuertemente cuando sintió el vapor elevarse y el olor a café invadió inmediatamente sus células olfativas. Castle cerró los ojos, ebrio de aquel olor que tanto le gustaba, y se dejó llevar por la dulzura amarga del aroma que se insinuaba en él.

-Yonqui.

Se dio la vuelta sin abrir los ojos con una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara fatigada. No le hacia falta saber quién le hablaba con un tono tan poco halagador. Podía adivinar perfectamente el aire travieso, la ceja arqueada y las manos sobre los muslos en una pose falsamente autoritaria de su colega. La malicia estaba oculta en los matices de su voz, en la chispa de sagacidad al fondo de sus iris con pinceladas verdes.

-Y eres tú quien lo dice. Esta adicción es tan mía como tuya.

Castle abrió por fin los ojos y se volvió de nuevo hacia la máquina, de repente algo molesto con si-mismo, temiendo que sus palabras hubieran sido sobre-interpretadas, sabiendo muy bien que el vínculo entre el café y el afecto que tenia por ella era evidente para ambos. Algunas veces, su cerebro no conseguía filtrar las palabras que salían por su boca. La vida real no era uno de sus libros, no podía borrar lo que decía y volver a empezar el diálogo.

El líquido oscuro había acabado de correr y el escritor lo aprovechó para recuperar su aliento mientras añadía una pizca de vainilla y un ligero toque de crema a las dos tazas. Tendió una a Beckett, rozando sus dedos, y rodeó la otra con sus grandes manos, dejándose invadir por otra de las sensaciones que apreciaba en este ritual del café: el calor que irradiaba de la taza. Kate se había quedado en el umbral, mordiéndose el labio inferior, asomando unas dientes blancas impecables. ¿Sabía lo que este simple gesto provocaba en él?

De pronto, la espiral que la crema formaba en la superficie del café se le antojó sumamente cautivadora. Estaba confuso, ya no sabía si exageraba o no. Oscilaba entre provocación y fuga, temiendo que si la apremiaba demasiado, Kate acabaría echándose atrás. Caminaba a tientas y no sabía dónde podía apoyarse. Como el silencio se estaba volviendo incomodo, decidió que era la hora de la retirada y se encaminó hacia la puerta pero Kate lo impidió poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de Castle. El escritor se vio así obligado a levantar la mirada.

-Respira Castle.- A Kate parecía gustarle ese sentimiento de inseguridad que veía en él. Era un presa fácil.

Con los labios apretados, Castle le echó una mirada desafiante. Era un juego peligroso y lo sabía. Pero si Kate quería lanzar los dados, estaba dispuesto a saltar de casilla en casilla. Este baile, lo practicaban desde más de tres años, pero el tempo y la música habían cambiado. Ellos habían cambiado. Rick había madurado, Kate había aprendido a respetarle y a apreciarle. Lo que sentían el uno para el otro era mucho más profundo. El juego, esta vez, merecía la pena y no había trampa alguna para devolverlos al punto de partida. Una vez que los dados chocarían con el tablero, tenían que ir adelante sin volverse. Ese pequeño juego podía llevarles muy, pero que muy lejos. Castle sintió un escalofrío, de miedo o de placer, no hubiera podido determinarlo.

-3-

Rick miraba a Beckett mientras ésta estaba anotando en la pizarra blanca las informaciones de que disponían. Ya había puesto dos retratos de la víctima. El primero, mostraba a un hombre de cara redonda y rubicunda de cabellos escasos. El otro, procedía de la escena del crimen. Los pocos datos que habían cosechado, fusionados con los conseguidos por Ryan y Espo, estaban escritos justo debajo. Derek Morris era un tío bastante insignificante. Algunos delitos sin importancia durante su juventud habían hallado pero hacia años que pasaba de trabajo temporal en trabajo temporal. Oriundo de Nueva York, toda su existencia había transcurrido en la ciudad. Nunca estuvo casado, no tenía hijos y los vecinos poco sabían de él aparte de su gusto por el alcohol y su tendencia a amontonar las bolsas de basura cerca de su puerta. Migas era lo que tenían y no muy útiles por añadidura. Esperaban que el primo Marty les permitiría completar algo la pizarra y que Lanie no tardaría en llamarles con sus primeras deducciones.

-¿Qué puede tener de interesante en su boca para que un loco se la haya cosido? - Se preguntó Beckett que había escrito la palabra "boca" seguido de un signo de interrogación. Luego, se volvió para observar una vez más la columna de los motivos. - Por lo visto, no hubo robo - Continuó la joven policía anulando así posibilidades.

-Nada había por robar, excepto si uno quiere abrir un museo de horrores.

-Eso parece. Pero tenemos que esperar que Marty recobre su estado normal.

-Quizás tengas razón. Pero algo me dice que su estado normal no es precisamente la sobriedad sino la ebriedad. Los chicos de la identidad judiciaria me han dejado echar un vistazo a su nevera y sus inquilinos se llaman cerveza, mostaza, escarabajos momificados y moho.

-Supongo que también podemos descartar el crimen de carácter sexual... - replicó Kate con algo de asco.

-Vamos, no seas tan categórica. ¿Y el prestigio del uniforme en todo esto?

Beckett levantó los ojos al cielo

-Los sarcasmos y tu agudeza retorcida no van a ayudarnos.

Castle se giró hacia la pizarra, esta vez con seriedad.

-No sé qué pensar de todo esto - dijo Kate, leyendo y releyendo lo que había escrito.

-Pues a mí, la bala entre las cejas me hace pensar en una ejecución. No obstante, el hecho de haber cosido la boca de la víctima podría ser una signatura – continuó Castle rascándose la mejilla.

-Sí... Quizás encontraremos otros asesinatos con el mismo método en la base de dados – declaró Kate rodeando la mesa de despacho y retornando ante el ordenador.

El escritor se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa de su colega para poder ver la pantalla. Kate se abrió paso en la base de datos de la policía dando su número de placa y su contraseña. Utilizó dos palabras para su búsqueda: "boca" y "cosida".

Al sonido de unos taconazos decididos, los dos se volvieron al unisono y Karpowsky apareció. Su melena rizada parecía formar un halo alrededor de su cabeza bajo el efecto de la luz azulada de los neones rectangulares.

-Vuestra Bella Durmiente está por llegar.

_**¿Qué, os sigue gustando? **_


End file.
